customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 12 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the twelfth silly note: On the Waterfront (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of On the Waterfront and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Doug's 1st Movie Preview # My Favorite Martian Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Carmen Jones (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of Carmen Jones and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # Inspector Gadget Preview # Tarzan Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # I'll Be Home for Christmas Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Pinocchio Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The Country Girl (45th Anniversary Edition) # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Dinosaur Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Tarzan Preview # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # Pinocchio Preview # I'll Be Home for Christmas Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # The Country Girl Official Trailer # Disney.com Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. A Star is Born (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of A Star is Born and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Fantasia 2000 IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The Barefoot Contessa (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of The Barefoot Contessa and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # I'll Be Home for Christmas Preview # Tarzan Preview # Inspector Gadget Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # "On ABC" # The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial # "Theatrical Trailer" # The Barefoot Contessa Official Trailer # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The High and the Mighty (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of The High and the Mighty and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from Warner Home Video" # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Sabrina (45th Anniversary Edition) # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Fantasia 2000 IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Tarzan Preview # Inspector Gadget Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Broken Lance (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of Broken Lance and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Fantasia 2000 IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Following its sensational run in theaters in the holiday season of 1989, The Little Mermaid was released on home video and was a monster hit on home video, selling approximately 11,000,000 copies in North America. This gave Disney the confidence to release their newer films directly to home video in place of holding them until their subsequent re-releases in theaters. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Disneyland 35th Anniversary Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Rescuers Down Under Sneak Preview # "Home Video Preview" # Pinocchio Preview # "Coming Attraction" # 101 Dalmatians Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # Sebastian's Concert ("Daughters of Triton") # Ariel at the Sunken Ship # Ariel Meets Scuttle # Ursula Watches Ariel # "Part of Your World" # To the Surface # Storm at the Sea # Eric is Saved ("Part of Your World" Reprise) # "Under the Sea" # Ariel's Hidden Treasure/Ariel and Triton's Argument # Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # In Eric's Kingdom # Dinner at the Castle ("Les Poissons") # A Tour of the Kingdom # "Kiss the Girl" # Ursula Takes Charge # The Wedding Ship # The Sun Sets # Ursula's Wrath # A Happy Ending # End Credits (Song: "Under the Sea") # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Four Guns to the Border (45th Anniversary Edition) # Warning Screen # Tarzan Preview # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # Pinocchio Preview # I'll Be Home for Christmas Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # "Theatrical Trailer" # Four Guns to the Border Official Trailer # Disney.com Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and here are the orders: # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Belle's Tales of Friendship Preview # Hercules: Zero to Hero Preview # My Favorite Martian Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The Trouble with Harry (45th Anniversary Edition) # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # 102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Fantasia 2000 Preview # Toy Story 2 Preview # The Tigger Movie Preview # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview # Warner Bros. Halloween Videos Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Get ready to rock with your favorite friends at Hard Rock All-Inclusive Resorts! Click the link below for more information on getting your all-access pass for a rockin good time with Thomas, Barney, Angelina and Bob at The Little Big Club! Barney, the loveable, huggable T-rex is sharing, caring, imagining, dancing and learning at Hard Rock All Inclusive resorts! This is child’s all access pass to a Super-Dee-Duper vacation with their favorite dino! Get ready for a super-dee-duper time with Barney. Don't miss the opportunity to meet everyone's favorite purple dinosaur as he poses with children and families for photos and gives out lots of special hugs. Be sure to bring your camera to capture the special day! Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and all his friends in the Season 9 Sing-Along music album. Features 25 songs from the ninth season of the television show in 2004-2005, including "Everybody's Got Feelings," "I Can Be Anything," "Growing," "When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team," "Mr. Sun," "Itsy Bitsy Spider" and many more! Season 9 of Barney & Friends will return in the US for a new re-recorded album this September 21, 2013 in stores and for digital download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play. Barney's ninth season was first aired on PBS Kids in September 2004. The ninth season features the lovable, huggable, purple guy himself, Barney, and his friends like BJ and Baby Bop and the ten kids David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna for a super-dee-duper time. Season 9 has aired on PBS in 2004-2005, Sprout in 2008 and Time Warner Cable Kids in 2011. HIT Entertainment has re-recorded a new Barney music album "Season 11". Season 11 is the soundtrack that features 25 songs from the eleventh season of the television show Barney & Friends in 2007. Songs include "Just Can't Get Enough," "Best of Friends," "Sing a Brand New Song," "I Miss You," "Thinkey Think," "Keep Trying," "Do Your Best," "Friendship Song" and more. The "Season 11" music album is now available in stores and for digital download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play, August 18, 2014. And look for new Barney episodes from Season 11 filmed in 2007 and TV episodes of Season 11 of Barney & Friends are available on iTunes and Amazon. Season 11 of Barney & Friends is first aired on PBS Kids in September 2007 with 20 episodes. The eleventh season featured the big purple T-rex, Barney, and his friends like BJ, Riff and Baby Bop and the twenty children Ryan, Tracy, David, Laura, Melanie, Rachel, Eva, Victor, Megan, Olivia, Nathan, Amy, Tyler, Marcos, Mei, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Myra and Noah, for music and laughter. Season 11 has aired on PBS Kids in 2007, Sprout and Time Warner Cable Kids in 2011. This pre-school driven series is based on the all-time favourite kid's song, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm". Old MacDonald teaches big, plush costumed farmyard animals to resolve problems or the question of the day in a fun, interactive way by employing humour, song and dance. Young children can sing along with the gang while learning valuable lessons! Everything's Coming Up Apples: Alfred learns that we can share food, toys and work as the animals and Old Mac plant a garden on the farm. All's Fair in Fairs and Mud: Everyone prepares for the Sunshine Valley Alfalfa Festival, practicing what they do best. Alfred becomes increasingly unhappy because he feels he has no special skills. The others help him find his talent - making others laugh. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star: When Lucinda discovers she has a real talent for singing, she gets carried away, excluding the others. She thinks she can do it all on her own, but finally realises that while she may be the best, everyone deserves a turn. So Long - All Gone: The animals are planning a trip to Grandma MacDonald's, but Celeste can't get ready because her feed bag has mysteriously disappeared. Poppycock learns not to take without asking, no matter how great the perceived need. Lucinda and the Egg: Lucinda is distressed to learn that an egg contains a new baby sister or brother for her and fears there won't be enough love to go around. But when she rescues a baby frog, she realises that being a big sister can be fun. In 1991, Barney in Concert took place at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas and released on video, and Barney Live! in New York City was premiered at Radio City Music Hall in New York in 1994 for all twelve performances. Three of the Barney national stage show tours pre-recorded on home video, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Colorful World. Two touring shows are not yet released on home video in the US (Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour and Barney's Birthday Bash) only performed in cites and the attraction at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando "A Day in the Park with Barney." Three of the 1988-1989 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos are not re-released in 1996, The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach. Five of the 1990-1991 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos (Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney) re-released on VHS in 1996 and have the opening and closing previews (Once Upon a Time, Kids for Character, Barney's Fun & Games and Barney's Talent Show), and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure was re-released in 1995. Two Barney & the Backyard Gang videos "Waiting for Santa" and "Barney in Concert" dubbed in Spanish and re-released in 1997 and 2000 from Lyrick Studios.